Jay Williams
|label2 = Power Rider Beginning |image2 = }} Jay Williams is a young man who finds the Beginning Belt and uses it to transform into Power Rider Beginning to protect his little sister Lily and the world. History TBA Forms - Speed= Speed Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 90kg (198.4 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m (98 ft. 4 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) *'Senses': x10 Speed Mode is Beginning's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. Speed Mode is known as the Blue Skies. This form's finisher is named the Speed Throw, an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Speed Rod at the target. Appearances: 4-5, 14, 20-23, 27 - Sniper= Sniper Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 99kg (218.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 Sniper Mode is Beginning's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. This extreme sensory stimulation is overwhelming to Beginning, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being transformed into Weakened Mode and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. This form is known as The Green Grass. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the Sniper Shoot, an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 10, 19-20 - Herculean= Herculean Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 110kg (242.5 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10m (32 ft. 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 Herculean Mode is Beginning's purple Herculean form - it sacrifices speed for incredible durability and strength. This form is known as the Purple Flower. Herculean Mode's finishing move is the Herculean Slash, a powerful sword thrust wherein Beginning twists the blade as it is impaled. Appearances: Beginning Episode 19-20, 27 - Ultimate= Ultimate Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) *'Weight': 150kg (330.7 lbs.) Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 80t *'Kicking Power': 100t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) *'Senses': x10,000 The culmination of Beginng's power, Ultimate Mode is Beginning's final form. Called the Ancient Warrior, this form puts Kuuga at risk of losing control and becoming a monster bent on destruction like Reverse Beginning, and can only be controlled by a person of pure heart, lest they go into a rampage named Dead Zone. When in battle, Ultimate Form is able to see a monster's human form, and every single attack from Ultimate Form is guaranteed to draw blood. This form has roughly the same amount of power as Reverse Beginning himself and possesses the same powers as him, even able to use pyrokinesis. Ultimate Form also has the ability to use any of Beginning's weapons, but this was never shown. Nor was Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, "Ultimate Kick", which is said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. Appearances: Beginning Episode 23-27 }} Equipment Devices *Beginning Belt - Transformation belt Vehicles *Ancient Biker - Beginning's Rider Machine